The present invention relates generally to fluid pressure actuators and, more particularly, to a fluid pressure actuator suitable for operating the transmission of a vehicle.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,962 is an arrangement wherein an automatic vehicle transmission is shifted with a fluid pressure actuator. In the system disclosed, each of a plurality of shift rods is provided with an individual actuator. Because of the multiple actuators, the system is quite intricate and costly.
The object of the present invention, therefor, is to overcome the above-described inconveniences by providing an improved vehicle transmission fluid pressure actuator.